Drawings
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: Takes place in 6th year: Seamus and Dean are the only two in the dorm since Harry and Ron are in Hogsmead with Hermione. Dean had broken up with Ginny a few months ago. And because of a few drawings, Seamus and Dean find out how they really feel about each other. But will it be what they want to hear? Will they want to give it a go? *3 shot!* Rated for chapter 3, so everyone knows
1. Drawings

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Seamus**

It was the middle of sixth year. Dean and I were hanging out in the dorm while Harry was in Hogsmead with Ron and Hermione, and Neville was off somewhere with Luna and Ginny. Dean and Ginny had ended things a few months back.

I was lying face down on my bed, forehead resting on my crossed arms. I didn't even need to look up to know what Dean was doing. One, because he was predictable and two, because I could hear the pencil scrapping along the paper of his drawing pad.

"What you drawing this time mate?" I asked, voice muffled by the sheets.

The noise of pencil against paper stopped.

"Nothing." Dean replied, hesitantly.

"Liar. Come on, just tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Geez, what's with the one word answers?"

Dean didn't reply, but started to draw again. That was when I turned my head to the side, so I was looking at Dean. This really wasn't like him. Not at all. Dean's eyes were glued to his drawing pad, desperately trying not to look up.

"Dean?" I asked. "What's up?"

Again, he didn't reply. Sighing, I slid off of my bed and trudged to his bed, which was the one next to mine. Dean didn't seem to realise that I had moved, which worked in my advantage when he took his pencil off of the paper and I stole his drawing pad. As soon as his drawing pad had left his hands and were in mine, I leaped over his bed, onto the other side of the room. Dean, in his attempt to follow me, had landed in a heap on the floor.

"Seamus, don't..." Dean started. "Fuck!"

I guess he was going to tell me not to look...too late. My eyes went wide. Sure I had seen a few of Dean's doodles in class, but never had I seen one of his proper drawings. And never did I think he'd ever draw _me_. I flipped through the drawings before it, and found many of them were centred around Hogwarts, our friends, or me. My jaw dropped slightly, and I returned my gaze to Dean. He was actually blushing!

"Don't be mad." Dean said quietly.

"Cén fáth an fuck mhaith liom a bheith ar buile?!" I asked, rather loudly.

"Shay...you know I don't understand you when you speak Irish."

"I said, why the fuck would I be mad?"

Dean shrugged. He pushed himself off of the floor and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the place where he had just been sitting, shoulders hunched. Why the hell would he think I'd be mad? If anything, I was amazed. I mean, sure, he didn't know I had fancied him since third year...but even if I didn't fancy him I wouldn't be mad. Slowly, I walked over to Dean and sat down next to him,

"Sorry." I told him, handing back the drawing pad.

"It's fine." Dean mumbled.

"Dean, is everything alright? You've been acting really odd lately."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Dean. You're my best mate; now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"What is so bad that you have to keep it from _me _of all people?!"

"Just leave it Seamus!"

"Just tell me!"

"Seamu..."

"It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, it's not like you're a Death Eater or anything, or..."

I would have finished my sentence was it not for the fact that I had Dean's lips on mine, effectively shutting me up. It was really strange, but felt so right – is that cheesy? It was slow and sweet, soft. Dean was the first to pull back after a few seconds.

"Well...that was fun." I grinned. "Could have been better though."

Dean looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me." I smirked.

"You mean you...?"

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"Third year. You?"

"End of second year."

"Could have said something."

"You could have to!"

"So...now what?"

"Give it a go?"

"We could. If you want to?"

"Oh, I want to. Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to."

"Well, looks like we are then."

"Good."

And with that, Dean kissed me again, pulling me onto him. His arms were around me, while mine were around his neck. Dean's tongue brushed against my lower lip. Sighing, my mouth opened slightly. But that was all he needed to slip his tongue into my mouth. It was new, but it felt amazing. And to think, this all happened because of a few drawings.

* * *

_**If you would like another chapter let me know and tell me what you would like it to be - I can try sex scene if you want but it will be my first go at it...so yeah, let me know XD**_

_**I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would love for you guys to read them. My account name is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	2. Coming out

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Seamus**

Dean and I did end up giving '_us_' a go. Sure, it was a little strange at first, but after a bit it felt normal. We had actually been together for, about, a month and two days. We hadn't mentioned anything to anyone yet...I mean, people were cruel and we didn't know how long we'd last. So, we thought wait a bit and then decide if we should tell anyone or not. And that's what was happening today.

"So, when do you think we should tell them?" I asked, as Dean and I walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, what if we tell the girls when we get back, and then tell the guys tonight." Dean suggested.

"You really think the girls will keep quiet long enough?"

"If we ask them too, then probably."

"Ok, so _how_ will we tell them?"

"I don't know. But, I know we'll figure it out when it comes to it."

I nodded.

"I'll tell you something you need to do." I smirked.

"Go on." Dean said.

"You need to show me more of your drawings."

"Damn you."

* * *

When we got back to the castle, Dean and I set out to find Ginny, Hermione and Luna. Hermione was in the library studying, so we found her rather quickly. Ginny and Luna were outside. Since we found Ginny and Luna second, we stayed outside with the three girls.

"What do you guys need to talk to us about?" Ginny asked.

"Has something happened?" Hermione asked.

"If you let us talk you'll find out." I laughed.

I was grateful that Luna didn't say anything. But then, she never really talked unless she had something to say or wanted to talk. When Ginny and Hermione were quiet for more than five seconds, Dean and I glanced at each other.

"First of all, if we tell you three this...you need to promise that you won't tell Harry, Ron or Neville. We're going to do that tonight." Dean said.

"Do you agree to that?" I asked.

The three girls nodded quickly, not giving it a second thought.

"For just over a month now, Seamus and I have been dating." Dean said, smiling.

"We didn't want to say anything when it happened just in case it didn't work out." I explained.

It was quite funny looking at the girls, their mouths slightly agape. Dean took my hand in his, running his thumb over the back of it. I could practically feel my face burning up, even in the late February breeze.

"AW!" was the sound that came from the girls.

"Told you they would at some point." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Yeah you did...next time; remind me never to doubt you." Ginny sighed.

"This is adorable." Hermione grinned.

"Remember, you can't tell the guys." Dean said. "We're telling them tonight."

"You can count on us." the three replied.

Knowing that three of our friends knew about Dean and I, made it seem more real. But it also made it feel like telling the guys later would be easier.

* * *

The time to tell the guys came around quickly. I was nervous now we had to tell them...but I wasn't when telling the girls. Which was strange. I mean, I had known the guys for five and a half years so far, but I was still petrified about telling them. At least I had Dean with me. The five of us were sitting in the dorm, at half eleven. Thank God it was Sunday tomorrow! Dean and I were sitting on my bed, which face our three mates. It was now or never.

"Hey guys. We need to tell you something." Dean said.

"You two got together, we know." Ron smirked.

I was taken aback.

"Um...How..." I started.

"It was obvious." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, even I figured it out." Neville agreed.

"Well, that made our job easier." Dean grinned.

That was true. So, Dean and I just leaned back against the headboard hands clasped. Looked like we got lucky.

"Just do us a favour, yeah? Just don't...ya know...get physical when we're around. That we really don't wanna see. You save it for just the two of you." Ron said.

"Kill joy." Dean chuckled. "Fine, we won't."

"Much." I muttered under my bed.

It was a good thing that I had amazing reflexes when it came to pillows being chucked at me from across the room. Otherwise, both Dean and I would have gotten a face full of pillow.

* * *

_**One more chapter after this XD**_

_**REMEMBER: I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would love for you guys to read them. My account name is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. First Time

**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Seamus**

Dean and I both knew that when we did get round to doing _it_, it would be strange for the pair of us. I mean, for years we had been best mates and we hadn't been together long. That's why we waited a while. It wasn't until we'd been together for three months – so in May – that we actually were intimate with each other in that way.

It was a warm-ish evening. Most had gone to bed, few were still up. Dean and I were two of those few. Harry and Ron headed to bed early, since they had a Quidditch match the next day; Neville probably didn't want to be left with 'the couple' – as people were referring to us as. It just started with just Dean snogging me, and the next thing I knew we were running along the seventh floor corridor. Soon, I was being dragged into a room.

"Room of Requirement." I grinned. "Good thinking."

I was pushed backwards until the back of my legs hit something. I fell backwards, but landed on a bed. Dean climbed onto the bed and slowly, made his way until he was on top of me. Clothes were off in seconds, I didn't even remember that happening.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

Dean didn't say anything. He merely sucked on my neck before licking his way down my chest and stomach until he reached my cock. Teasingly, he licked the tip, causing me to moan. And then he proceeded to give me a truly amazing blow-job, bringing me to a long and deeply satisfying release. When I finally came down from the post-orgasm cloud I had been riding on, Dean was stretched out next to me, kissing and sucking on my neck again. I could feel Dean's own erection against my leg, which only made me harden again.

"Eager, aren't you?" Dean purred into my ear.

"Of course." I replied, turning my head and kissed Dean on the lips, cupping his face.

* * *

**Dean**

Best thing about the Room of Requirement was it gave you anything and everything you needed, because I didn't have to grope around very long to find the lube. Mere moments later, I had slicked my fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Seamus' hole. After a few minutes of that treatment, when Seamus had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, I pulled my fingers out.

He gave me a very hot, very horny, very bothered look.

"Why did you stop?" Seamus asked.

I grinned and replaced my cock where my fingers had just been. After a moment, I slowly began thrusting in. Seamus groaned in delight. I thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. Seamus' walls clamped tight around my cock as I pumped in and out. Seamus pulled me down and kissed him heartily. We moved together in a rhythm that neither one of us quite controlled. Finally, Seamus came, bringing me with him a few seconds after. Worn, I collapsed on top of Seamus, my cock still in him.

"I love you." I panted.

"Love you too." Seamus gasped.

Well worth the wait.

* * *

_**First time I have written a chapter like this...so sorry if it's not that good :/ **_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
